


Top Five Teas in Giles' Tea Tin

by Kivrin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Top Five Teas in Giles' Tea Tin

5\. Old English Fruits (Whittards of Chelsea, loose.) For those times when he wants a sweet but really shouldn't indulge, or for those absurdly long cloudless Californian afternoons when he misses English seasons and feels nostalgic for interminable duty visits paid to his Great-Aunt Harriet, who made vile shortbread but very good fruity tea. Also useful for training the palates of Americans who think something's not a beverage unless it's half sweetener. Jenny liked it. So does Buffy.

4\. Formosa Oolong (loose.) For nights of solitary research or reflection, and memories that are not as bitter as he thinks they ought to be.

3\. Darjeeling (both loose and in bags.) For lazy mornings when he can go back to bed with a novel, or potter around the kitchen making himself (or a guest) a full English breakfast, or for after dinner, or occasionally when he very much does not wish to be tense but doesn't quite dare get out the Scotch.

2\. Earl Grey (Bigelow and Twinings, bags.) Because everyone seems to expect it, and Willow always asks for it.

1\. Barry's Red Label (bags.) An Irish brand that inexplicably but mercifully appears from time to time in the tea aisle of the Sunnydale Shop 'n Bag. Good, strong, black tea, the sort that one can get in the feeblest greasy spoon anywhere in the British Isles, but not at any price in an American restaurant. For late nights, early mornings, long research sessions, quick cuppas at the kitchen counter, and any other general occasion.


End file.
